


Love and Psychiatry

by HappilyEverAfter217



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyEverAfter217/pseuds/HappilyEverAfter217
Summary: My own version of how the relationship of the Joker and Harley Quinn came to be.  Taking place at Arkham Asylum, and before Suicide Squad.  Leto is personally my favorite Joker so that is version I am writing about.  Enjoy!





	

She was nearly bursting at the seams for her next case to walk in. He had only been her patient for two weeks and already he had gotten under skin. Doctor Harleen Quinzel could have easily slept her way to the top, but she decided to not take the easy rout and put in the hours and tears. Getting the job at Arkham was her dream, the criminally insane had been a favorite in her studies. Knowing that many psychiatrists quit over the passed few months due to the new intake didn't discourage but only wanting to take on the case that much more. The Joker did not only cause physical pain but often was good at the emotional side. He was almost a twisted Sherlock Holmes as it were, feeling out people and finding out their strengths and weaknesses. He cause his first psychiatrist to quit within an hour of meeting him. His next attempted to hang herself in a grocery store bathroom, and the third well let's just say he is now serving 30 years in prison for attempted murder. The first week the Joker just tried to push her buttons. Asking her things like “ What is the worst pain she ever felt?” “Had she ever wanted to kill someone?” But as time moved on he started to indulge answering her questions even if they were barely an answer and at some points not even true. She would be considered gorgeous by any standards long legs, blonde hair, and defined lips. Blending in was what she preferred, often wearing outfits to ugly for her so people would take her more seriously. On the outside she looked like a playboy model, on the inside was the next Siegfried. “ Doctor Quinzel!” He grinned as the guards placed him in his chair with his hands cuffed behind him. All the staff hated his guts, almost everyone knew of someone he had done harm to or killed. The table was dark and dull just like the room. But for as big as it was, it didn't leave much of an echo. She cleared her throat and straightened her glasses. They were a plain dark gray nothing like her personality but she wasn't much for standing out. “I am starting session 15 with patient 6792” she said to the camera. “How are you today, Mr. J?” asking as more of a professional courtesy. “Actually not so good, I have been an solitary confinement three times this week.” Now generally concerned she asked “What happened?” “I was merely just playing a joke, but no one here has a sense of humor.” “Go on tell me more,” very curious at this point. She couldn't help but stair at his lime green hair, his fine features, and striking blue eyes. His tattoos probably all had a story behind them or did they? Scars from years in the criminal underworld didn't hide his obvious handsomeness. God what was she talking about? She had been working to hard, maybe she hadn't slept enough. “And well I was the only one laughing.” He chuckled in a maniacal manner. She had missed the entire conversation, day dreaming about stupid things. “Well I will have a talk with the attendant about switching solitary confinement for more sessions.” “Oh I would like that very much,” he said smiling wide with his silver capped teeth. After finishing all her paperwork for the day, and sipping on her 8th cup of coffee. She glanced at the clock it was almost a quarter till 9. Staying this late was something she tried to avoid, as walking home at night in Gotham was not what you call a good idea. But she got home just fine, kicking off he shoes she crawled into bed. Her mind started to wonder, she started thinking about his hair, his eyes, his lips, his....... She shook her head trying to think about anything else. But her mind lead her back to him. Suddenly she begin to move her hand beneath her gray houndstooth skirt, she pulled down her hose and into crept her hand into her lace panties. Moving in a slow circular motion. Tilting her head back with her mouth slightly open, she touched her clit thinking of his hands on her. His mouth on her. Dipping two fingers into her core, she couldn't believe how wet she was already coating her fingers, pumping in and out. Soon taking her other hand working her clit while her other hand worked inside herself. Picturing him filling her with his length. With a slight groan she came. Too tired to move she pulled off her hose and curled up then quickly fell asleep. Beep, beep, beep, she hit the alarm dismissal button as hard as she could. Morning already? Taking a shower she tried to wash away the memories of last night. Why was she having these thoughts? How could she be drawn to some as cruel as him? But he was much more than that, his way at looking at the world started to make more and more sense. And that scared her more than anything else. It was Friday, one more day of work and she had the weekend to try to get her shit together. She chose a black suit with a pencil skirt and a purple top underneath with a little lace detailing at the top. She wore her favorite lipstick Dante's Seduction. When the session was getting close to starting, her heart began to pump at an alarming rate. She was finding his presence intoxicating like a drug she couldn't get enough of. “Good morning, Doctor Quinzel.” “You know we have been having these sessions for over two weeks now and I think it is about time I knew your first name.” he said with such empathy. “It's Harleen,” she wasn't sure if a first name basis was allowed but she didn't see the harm. It was her great grandmother's name, although she never met her she was told that everyone in the small town she grew up in admired her so. She even wanted to run for mayor if the times were different. “Harleen Quinzel?” “Harley Quinn, kind of funny isn't it?” “Yes I guess that is a rather unusual coincidence.” Honestly never noticing the similarity. “I talked to the attendant, he thinks the extra session in exchange for solitary confinement might help with behavioral improvements.” He couldn't help but notice the way she looked into his eyes, it was more sympathetic than just a doctor and her patient. He had been noticing little signs that were quite puzzling these few weeks. The way she went from wearing her hair in a ballet style bun to free flowing curls pinned to one side. How she would occasionally cross her legs and then immediately uncross them. Now looking her with more intrigue and less as some just playing a game. “Do you ever come, thinking about me Doctor Quinzel?” She was totally taken aback by his question, quickly feeling butterflies or more like wasps in her stomach at this point. “I do not think that is an appropriate question to be asking and I would like to stay on task if you don't mind.” “Well do you?” Asking again since he was not usually one to back down so easily. “I think our session should be ended for the day as I feel it has been too much for you.” He giggled under his breath. “See you next week Doctor, try not to have too much fun without me. “Heading home, she couldn't get his question out of her head. How did he know? Was she that obvious, could any one else see it? Did he ask every Doctor this just to fuck with their heads? Her friend Ivie asked her to come out to the bar with her. She accepted hoping it would keep her mind off her work. She wore the most unflattering dress she had, and it still didn't stop her from getting attention. Every guy that came up to her she would find one reason or another to turn them down. Too short, too tall, has weird ears, dumb pick-up line. There was no chance of anyone taking her home tonight. It was 1 am, her feet were killing her. Five inch heels were not her thing, but Ivie had talked her into buying them. Grabbing a quick bowl of cheerios before heading to bed she started out the window. Wondering what it would be like to be out all night running with the other crowd. Her life had always been simple, she came from normal parents with normal jobs. Mom was a teacher in 3rd grade and dad was a pharmacist. The neighborhood she grew up in was upper middle class so no complaints there. She had gotten a scholarship that put her through psych med, and a lot of hard work to get her the rest of the way. It was tiring sometimes being this normal. As soon as she put her head on the pillow, his face appeared. But she resisted and fell asleep hoping that this was just a school girl crush. The next day, she couldn't think of anything else. She had to see him TODAY. She dressed like she was going to work and made her way to Arkham. “Doctor Quinzel, what brings you in?” “I am trying to finish some paperwork before Monday and just need to ask the Joker a question regarding his childhood and I did not feel it could wait.” The guard buzzed her in, she was soon escorted to his padded room. “Would you like us to stay?” No, I can handle it from her. I have my panic clicker in my pocket if anything happens.” Walking just a few feet away the guards kept post, she closed the door behind her. Joker stood up, surprised to see her here. “Doctor Quinzel, I didn't know you made house calls?” Laughing at his own joke. “I needed to see you, my emotions are very fragile right now and I am very confused.” Closing the gap between them, he kissed her with pure intensity. She wrapped her hands around his head running her fingers through the hair she had only admired from afar. It was as soft and thick as she imagined. He kissed her harder, getting a full taste of the power he could have over. With one hand she undid the fly of his jumper and slid inside. She worked his cock, which was already half hard from her presence. He groaned into her mouth, and continued to kiss her. She pumped him, showing how much she needed him. How much raw feelings had been pent up inside her. He was on the larger side, not knowing what to expect behind that orange jumper. He had a very muscular body but was still very lean. Slowing working his shaft and head with her fingers. Occasionally running her thumb over the top, which caused him to thrust uncontrollably. The chemicals had obviously caused him to not have a single strained of hair below his scalp. But that did not bother her she just wanted him more. He put his hand around her neck, applying just enough pressure to slow down her breathing. This is the Joker she read about, heard about, and fell in love with. Knowing that her life could end in seconds at his hands gave her an adrenaline rush. Letting out another small moan, he released and came while she continue to work his cock. When he started to soften, she let go to clean up her now semen covered hand. She smiled and bit her lip, then headed over the sink. He quickly cleaned himself off as well and readjusted his pants. “Thanks for the therapy session,” he grinned. She soon realized that tomorrow the tapes would be seen, and all would be revealed. One thing she knew for certain after this. From this day forward nothing would ever be the same.


End file.
